fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Eligio Skyletter
Eligio Skyletter (エリギオ・スカイレター Erigio Sukairetā) is a Mage from the Siren Feather Guild and the main male protagonist of my fanon series of Fairy Tail. He is also the leader of team Sky is the Limit. Background Eligio was born in the middle of one of the greatest wars of all time. Because of his life was in danger, Mizuna, his mother, was forced to be exiled with a spell, by her dragon foster father, Aquarennis. With Time Exile, he and his mother entered a state of complete inability of connecting with the world, not even aging. His mother ended up dying, as she was weakened from the birth. During his childhood, Eligio was taken care by Aquarennis, who assumed the form of a human in order to hide the truth about Eligio's parents and their sacrifice. He trained for many years along with his master and mentor, achieving a level of power enough to finally join a guild. During his time on the guild, he would usually tell his mentor and almost father, Aquarennis, about everything, until one day, he came back home and Aquarennis was gone. He left a message with his profecy "Where the hidden flames lie, a hero shall rise, the darkness shall be extinguished, the water cleanses all...". With this profecy, Eligio lives, seeking the answers to his past. Appearance Eligio has the appearance of a young male standing at 172 cm with a lean and well-built body, with red, long hair, with yellow tips and green eyes. Eligio is always seen wearing a costumized outfit, given to him and made by his mother: it consists of a white coat that covers his chest, but is opened in the abdomen, revealing his defined abdominals. The coat has yellow outlines and is held by a button. Underneath, he wears a brown shirt. He also wears black pants, with a light brown belt. He takes with him, on his lower back, his sword, inside a grey sheath, with a yellow cross. On his belt, he wears a small amulet, that has on one side, his Guild's stamp and, on the other, the symbol of his mentor, Aquarennis. After some time, Eligio decides to cut his hair, reaching now his elbows. Personality Eligio is usually portrayed as a punky character, with a layed-backed attitude. Stubborn, short-tempered, strong-willed and impulsive, he attempts to maintain a detached and "cool" image, despite claiming not to care about what other people think about him. His outspoken, hot-headed demeanor is a trait Eligio himself acknowledged, and that if somebody picks a fight with him, he cannot help fighting back. He is fueled and inspired by his emotions, to the point where his magic is based off of his emotion. He is very protective of his friends and the people around him, but is willing to make the painful decision to leave them behind when things go wrong. His feelings towards his mentor, Aquarennis, are great, so big that he dedicated his life to find him once more. However, he says that he fights to become stronger to protect the people around him. Another notable fact about Eligio is that he is willing to get his hands dirty, and has no qualms in killing anyone who attempts to harm people he cares for. He has a great relationship with his pet and companion, Lapin. Both are very good friends since a young age and he serves as a comic relief to Eligio. Magic and Abilities Magic Nova (新星 Shinsei (ノバ Noba)): According to Aquarennis, Connection is an ancient technique used by few mages in the entire history. In summation, Nova is the ability to manipulate the world around you by absorbing its natural essence. The user channels and manipulates energy or matter in the surrounding environment. It has a number of forms it takes, ranging from the ability to move objects with only the mind, the power to command fire or lightning, or even the ability to manifest solid objects. As if to counteract this, Nova puts a tremendous strain on the user, proportional to the power of their ability. His Nova power is called a Connection '(接続 ''Setsuzoku (コネクション Konekushon)). It is stated that Eligio is the last user of Law magic, but some believe this is not true. In Eligio's case, he manifests his power in the simple form of red energy orbs, with fire-like properties. His most special trait is that his magic is fueled by his sense of protection and for his feelings towards his friends. One of the most remarkable traits about Eligio's magic is the fact that he uses it to increase his physical potencials, without using Supernova. *'Connection: Orb '(オーブ Ōbu): Eligio charges a big sphere of energy with the energy that he absorbs from the earth itself. He extends his right arm sidewards, charging and increasing the size of the energy sphere. The crimson orb gets very big, to the point Eligio fires it with a fast speed, resulting in a powerful attack. *'Connection: Shot '(ショット Shotto): While the technique is not nearly as powerful as '''Connection: Orb, its speed is several times faster and allows for it to be fired in quick repetition. In addition, it possesses more concussive force than the orb does. :*'Connection: Shot: Lance '(ショット・ランス Shotto: Ransu): An advanced and more powerful version of Connection: Shot; this technique creates several small orbs that unleash a volley of energy beams that resemble lances. It is much faster and is stronger. *'Connection: Slicer '(スライサー Suraisā): With this technique, Eligio creates a small orb of energy on the tip of his index finger. He then releases it, being capable of moving it with the track of his finger and cutting thorugh steel. *'Connection: Disk '(ディスク Disuku): The technique is a razor-sharp disk of energy that can slice through nearly anything; its main weaknesses are that it is generally slow to create, it lacks accuracy, and it cannot be guided once it is thrown. What it does especially is that, at any time during the flight of the disk, Eligio can activate its special ability; it can absorb the energy existent on its surroundings and increase its length and power. *'Connection: Orbit '(オルビト Orubito): With his own magic power and combining with the energy from the surroundings, Eligio creates a transparent, red, spherical dome around him that protects him from enemy attacks. It seems that, inside it, he is quicker. It also can shatter and break things that touch it. Abilities Highly Perceptive Combatant: Despite his somewhat punkish attitude, Eligio has shown himself to be analytical, perceptive, and deductive. Aside from that, he appears to be able to determine the pattern of his opponent's battle methods and correctly deduce a proper counter-strategy to defeat his opponent's attacks. Master Hand-to-hand Combatant: Having been trained since a young age in martial arts, Eligio has a high level of skill at it, enough to fight several enemies. Eligio is considered the second strongest Mage of his guild in this skill. He managed to come second in a tournament held by his guild in martial arts. Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Eligio's skills in swordsmanship are considerable having spent time training alongside his master, Aquarennis. His fighting style is aggressive and unpredictable, as he channels alot of his attitude and anger into the attacks.